


Benefits of Secrecy

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike considers the benefits of secrecy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Secrecy

Being a secret wasn't always a bad thing. 

Sneaking around in the back of the Magic Box, darkened shadows in the Bronze, dusty crypts during patrol. It all added to the excitement, the newness, the fun! And heaven knows the boy hadn't had enough fun in his life. Strange thing was, Spike didn't ever feel like the secrecy was because of shame. He knew in every look and touch how much he was wanted and needed, maybe loved.

Secrecy meant they were unhindered by opinions and suspicions. Sharing a smirk at the research table, Spike decided secrecy had it's advantages......


End file.
